


Podfic - Or Are We Dancer

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - Neeeeerds! [13]
Category: The 100 (TV), Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: Jon is the first to start playing Pokemon Go, because Jon is always on the cutting edge of the zeitgeist. At least according to Jon.





	Podfic - Or Are We Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Or Are We Dancer?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550992) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



 

 

[Click to download mp3 from Dropbox](http://bit.ly/2AihfEy).


End file.
